


Everything Sad Comes Untrue

by WinnieTherPooh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angsty Fitz, F/M, Fitzsimmons wedding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Wedding Fluff, fear dimension, implied AIDA abuse, reference to Framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnieTherPooh/pseuds/WinnieTherPooh
Summary: On the verge of his wedding, Fitz reflects on everything he has been through and almost calls it off. But in the end, seeing Jemma makes everything sad come untrue.*title inspired by the Lord of the Rings*





	Everything Sad Comes Untrue

**Author's Note:**

> “Gandalf! I thought you were dead! But then I thought I was dead myself. Is everything sad going to come untrue? What's happened to the world?" - JRR Tolkein, the Return of the King
> 
> Just a little wedding angst with a fluffy ending.

He lost his words in the elevator. It hadn’t happened, not significantly, for months. Years, technically speaking, because he had been frozen. But here he was, about to go marry Jemma and his words got caught somewhere between his idea and his mouth. He pinched the top of his nose and eventually his other hand found the word while he snapped his fingers, and then he was okay. But he had lost his words and today was the most important day and they were not cooperating. Wasn’t he supposed to be better?

Coulson straightened his empty collar. Did he know the real reason that Fitz had discarded the tie? He had stood in front of the mirror for twenty minutes, trying to tie the bloody knot without his hands shaking like they had his first few months after the accident. He hadn’t worn a tie for months, and Hunter had taught him how again. Maybe his fear had gone directly for his brain and he was going back to before he had recovered. 

What if he couldn’t find the words for his promise to Jemma? What if he dropped the ring, or if he fumbled and couldn’t get it on her finger? 

The fear idea returned. What was his worst fear? Could a person even quantify that? He imagined Ophelia, no, AIDA, returning. He could feel her pressing close to him, her lips that felt far too real on his cheek. What if she materialized from his psyche and tried to kill Jemma again? 

He couldn’t watch her die again. He couldn’t do this to Jemma. He couldn’t ask her to marry him after everything he had done. She deserved a man better than he could even hope to be. A man who did not have the Doctor inside, lurking, a hair away from being unleashed. A man who could say his wedding vows without hesitation, without stuttering, a man who could wear a tie because his motor skills were intact. A man without headaches and bad days and the weight of the lives he had destroyed and ended on his shoulders. He could not ask her to do this.

“Fitz.” Coulson put his hand on his shoulder, the gesture returning him to the elevator. “You can do this.”

Fitz realized that his breath was shallow, his head beginning to pound and his hands quivering inside the fists he had made at his side. But he could do this. He closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath, and the doors slid open, releasing them into the impossible forest.

 

**Jemma**.

 

She turned towards him, and everything, every person, every symptom, every memory, time itself stopped. Ceased to exist. They were alone in an entire universe of time and space. She smiled, and for a moment, everything sad was untrue. 


End file.
